First date with Jace!
by BookLungs
Summary: The first chapter may make you roll your eyes in horror, but the second chapter may pleasantly surprise you ;)
1. Dresses and Ribbons

**Hi guys! I just thought of a idea and I had to share it with you all like as soon as I did! I really hope u all love it, plz tell me in a review if u want me to continue- i'll update everyday now it is summer!**

First date with Jace!

 **Clary** :

She looked down at her watch. "Time for our date!" She clapped her tiny hands excitedly **(A/n is that even a word, lol?)** and looked at her wardrobe. She wondered what Jace would like. Nothing too revealing, Clary giggle to herself.

First she pulled out a blue, sparkly dress! She looked at it for a moment. i want something more fun! She thought with a pout. i need help! "Izzy!" she yelled. Izzy flounced into the rrom. "Clare bear! Why didn't you tell me you needed help before! I know exactly what will be PERFECT on you!"

"Then tell me already!" Clary screamed, knowing she only had mins to spare! "Jace will be here any moment!

"Patience, patience," Izzy sing-songed. When she saw Clary's death look she decided she should hurry up! She left the room for a moment. and then returned with a summary pink dress and alot of ribbons. She gave Clary 5 mins to get changed. When she came out, Izzy squealed. "You're literally the beautifullest girl in the wolrd."

"Aw, Iz. Thanks!" Clary beamed at her best friend.

"Your welcome," Izzy said with a sly grin. "I'll go see if Jace is downstairs."

Clary twirled a little piece of hair a round her finger. She was so nervous! This was her first date with Jace, her first date ever! She didn't know whether Jace even liked her that much to begin with. What if this was some sort of joke or something?

Clary decided she would put on her good luck charm. It was a little dolphin necklace she had got while at Disneyland when she was four- one of her favorite memories! With this on, i'll be ok no matter what, she thought determidly.

She stopped worrying when she heard Izzy running up the stairs again. The door literally flew open, and Izzy stood panting for a moment. When she got her breathe back, she said "He's down there now! It's time for your date to begin!"

Clary tried to smile, but the butterflies in her stomach were going crazy!

 **I know this was a shorter chapter, but the next one is going to be super long cause Jace is in it! This was just the starting bit. I hope you all liked it anyway, and tell me weather you liked the Clary and Izzy bonding!**


	2. Seeing the truth

Seeing the Truth

 **Jace:**

I glanced over at the girl beside me. Her hair was adorned with cute little ribbons and a light pink dress flowed over her body. She almost tripped as she saw me looking, and then laughed- no, _giggled_ , like a little child. She was acting bizarre, nothing like the girl I'd asked out. Nothing like the girl I'd seen something special in.

I wished, just for a moment, that our perspectives were reversed. That she could see all the gaudy clothing and layers of make-up only detracted from her. They made her into something she would not have otherwise been; a lie. And I could blame my sister, Isabelle, for it, sure I could. But that wouldn't deal with the heart of the problem: Clary didn't feel as if her true self was good enough. And so she tried to blend in with the masses; she had high heels, the make-up, and the sugary smiles.

No-one could love that, I found myself thinking. I shouldn't even be thinking about love, and yet there it was. For a moment I thought about it, I truly did. I thought about telling her- pleading with her- to back to the house, to scrub the make-up from her face, to throw on the jeans that were falling apart and the woollen jumper that was surely a gift from a grandmother. And yet there was no way to do it without hurting her. Without sounding cruel, telling her that the effort she had made was for nothing. I couldn't destroy her confidence like that, not when I wanted the exact opposite. I wanted her to feel _more_ confident in her skin.

So instead, I reached out for one of the ribbons in her hair. I took hold of it and tugged gently, releasing a curl of red hair. She looked at me questioningly, and I said, as sincere as possible, "You don't need it."

It confused her for a moment. I saw the flicker of surprise in her deep green eyes. My heart soared when I saw the happiness that replaced it, momentarily, before she looked away again. "Where did you want to go?" she asked carefully, still unsure.

I had remembered seeing her with Simon before we met. She had been light-hearted and carefree. She had laughed and poked fun at her friend. A little jealousy surfaced. Why was it that when she cared so little about how _she_ was perceived, that she became so much more open and natural? That when she was with _him_ , she would talk with eyes full of wonder about her favourite painting in her favourite gallery. That she didn't even mind when he rolled his eyes as if he thought she was strange for having such a keen interest in art.

"I thought we could go see _Spectacular Catastrophe?_ Or _Lady with the Red Umbrella_?" She stared at me, trying to place the names. "Or maybe, _The Lost Lion and the Avenging Angel?"_ I said, naming her favourite.

I saw the smile appear in her lips, involuntarily, as I said the name. There was wonder in her voice as she asked, "You- you like art?"

I grinned at her. "I didn't before, but I think I might grow to like it."

She laughed, for real this time, and her eyes grew brighter. Her entire face looked more animated. "You better," she said eventually. "Because if this goes well, I am going to be dragging you round far bigger galleries than this."

"Hey, as long as they're duck free, we're flying."

She laughed again, but looked mystified.

"I tell you when we go to the Louvre," I promised.

"The Louvre is so over-rated, "Clary replied, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, so you're a hipster too?" I teased. "Can't like anything too popular."

"I can't believe that people come from all over the world just to see a tiny painting of some lady from hundreds of years ago," she exclaimed.

"I think maybe the fact it was done by Leonardo da-"

She cut me off: "AND, I happen to know that da Vinci was a duck lover."

I thought about it for a moment. "The Louvre _is_ the most over-rated there has ever been," I declared.

Clary smirked, and took my hand. "This way. Unless you want a tour of the greatest museum bathrooms."

She led me away, and I couldn't help but throw in, "I happen to think that the bathrooms of museums are incredibly under-rated and that no-one truly appreciates the important part the play in all of our lives. Well, those of us with enough class to visit museums in the first place. Hmm… I wonder if that makes you less hipster and more-"

"Oh shut up," she said, elbowing me in the ribs.

I had a feeling it wouldn't be the last time she said those words to me. The thought made me grin again (although Clary scowled at me as she thought I was smiling at her least favourite, _Girls in Dresses.)_

 **And that concludes that little snippet. As you may have noticed, the first chapter wasn't done with any seriousness; it was actually curiosity about the response that drove me to write it. Call it an experiment. I'm glad that it didn't work the way I thought it might- my faith in humanity has been restored, just a little ;) :D**


End file.
